


Feel Better

by HSNA_venn



Category: Naruto, Naruto Online
Genre: F/M, M/M, bc I want them to be mushy with each other, need more of the mains hanging out with each other, really mushy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:51:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9278714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSNA_venn/pseuds/HSNA_venn
Summary: After a very nasty match between Scarlet and Midnight during the Chunnin Exam that ended up with Midnight as the winner, Scarlet's arm was torn into two. A few weeks had passed and Scarlet's arm still haven't heal.Midnight was feeling like shit but Scarlet knows just how to cheer him up.Midlet with a dash of Crimzee!





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 3rd fanfic here. I hope I am contributing to the fandom! 
> 
> Midnight is a sappy teen that just wants Scarlet attention. 
> 
> Have fun reading and share me your thoughts! I'm having a slight case of writer block right now so it would be great if you guys shared some theories about our mysterious, goofy and lovable mains!
> 
> link to my tumblr! http://nightraylover.tumblr.com/

Midnight waited nervously. It’s been how long, 2 hours already? And yet, Scarlet was not finished with his check up. What if something happened to his arm? Did it get infected again? Will the healing date be pushed back again? 

Midnight couldn’t helped but pace the hallway at an even more faster rate, going back and forth and nearly bumping into several poor nurses who had to go through the way. Breeze, who had kindly offer to accompany the pair – while also waiting for her boyfriend to finish his own check up – started to feel irritated at him. 

“Midnight, sit down, will you! You’re causing trouble!” Breeze snapped at him, but the order seemed to fly passed the younger’s mind as he kept on pacing back and forth, lost in his own troubled thoughts. The what ifs kept on become more and more gore by the minute. Breeze only sighed at her friend behaviour. And Scarlet first thought that Midnight was messing with him when the Lightning ninja confessed to him. It was quite obvious how deeply, stupidly and hopelessly in love Midnight was with Scarlet and everybody knew it, everybody except Scarlet that is. 

Suddenly the door to the medical room burst open and both ninjas looked up. Out came Scarlet, Crimson and Azure, who had offered to help healing both of them. Scarlet was laughing and his arm cast was quite obvious and seemed to cover half of his upper body. Crimson face was wrapped in bandages but that didn’t stop his mood from turning sour and Azure was as beautiful as always, body free from any injuries. 

Scarlet eyes brighten when he saw Midnight. 

“Hey, Mid-“ 

Scarlet didn’t finish his sentence though because he was immediately pulled into a hug, which quickly turned into a back hug since Midnight didn’t want to injure Scarlet arm more than he already did. 

“Someone looked clingy.” Crimson teased the pair slightly before he was too fussed over by his girlfriend, who was lecturing him to be more careful and pay more attention to your opponent, especially opponent that could make things explode. 

“Everybody looks quite happy.” Azure said, smiling at her friends. She closed the door to the medical room and ushered them out of Konoha hospital to get lunch at the ramen stall, their usual routine. 

“Everybody expect Mr. Bear over there.” Breeze smirked and she pointed her thumb over her shoulder where Scarlet was walking with Midnight still clinging behind him. Scarlet looked happy though, as he stroked Midnight soft hair in assurance that his arm will soon heal completely. He’s not wearing his usual orange jacket though, probably didn’t bothered to fuss with the arm-cast and was only clad in his fishnet t-shirt. Midnight was doing a good job covering Scarlet though, launching onto the other teen like a touch deprived koala. 

“Can you blame him, though?” Crimson started to whisper, his arm interlocked with Breeze. He frowned. “Even I would be upset if I ever hurt you, Breeze.”

“You can’t hurt me, Crimson.” Breeze scoffed at her boyfriend but she leaned into his touch, lightly resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.  
Azure watched them fondly before frowning too. “That’s what Scarlet used to say, now looked what happened.” 

They all glanced behind them, where the pair was still caught up in their own world, thankfully not noticing that their friends were gossiping about them. Midnight arms was still wounded around Scarlet in an almost suffocating hold as he buried his head in the crook of Scarlet neck, no longer letting out streams of I’m sorry, I won’t do it again, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean it, that they were all surprised that Midnight voice didn’t gave out, but seeing as the teen would only whispered so that only Scarlet could hear, they’re weren’t surprise. 

Scarlet was patient though, and he was trying to be strong for both of them as he was quick to shot down each and every of Midnight sorrowful apologises with comforting Its okay, You didn’t mean it, I should have been more careful, I still love you, It doesn’t hurt as much – though they all know the last part was a lie, since they all could practically hear Scarlet heart-wrenching scream in the operation room right after the battle. Only the more reason why Midnight was so freaked out. 

Soon, all five of them arrived at the Ramen stand and each took a seat. They were all thankful that Midnight finally unlatches himself from Scarlet to take a seat beside his lover. 

“The usual please!” They all said in unison and conversation easily flowed between the five of them, though Midnight was still staring at Scarlet as if the air around them was going to hurt his lover. 

“They said I could go back on the field in just over a week!” Scarlet grinned, waving his good hand around. “I’m itching to fight again!” 

Azure smiled at her friend energy and gave a nod. She after all had heard every single word that fell out of the doctor’s lips and was keen on making sure her friends all followed his words. 

“That’s great, Scarlet. Right, Midnight?” 

All eyes turned to Midnight now and the male finally turned his attention on things other than Scarlet. He gave a small nod before his eyes turned downcast again. As if on cue, Scarlet reached out and held one of Midnight’s slightly larger hands in his but before he could say anything, Midnight spoke first. 

“I never wanted to fight against you, Scarlet.” He muttered sullenly. All four of them frowned at this. They aren’t used to seeing Midnight so sad, small and vulnerable since the other always walked with an air of confidence and stoicism. Obviously, the only thing that could turn Midnight into a mess was Scarlet of course, who he had sworn to protect only to hurt him in the end. 

“We won’t have to fight each other again, Midnight, since you’re jonin now.” Scarlet said in a surprisingly gentle voice, linking their fingers together and trying to coax his boyfriend out of his depression. “You’re way ahead of us now!” He added, grinning widely almost as if he’s proud of Midnight achievement, despite the other being younger than the rest. Midnight lifted his head up slightly, and there’s a small tug in the corner of his lips. 

“Actually, you two still have to fight each other once you’re jonin too, Scarlet- Ow!” Crimson was roughly elbowed by Breeze, who if looks could kill, was giving him one heck of a deadly glare.

“Way to ruin the mood, Crim.” Breeze said under her breath and ignored her lover’s pouty face. Azure couldn’t help but laugh at their antics. 

“Food is served!” The ramen stall’s owner boomed over them and they all inhaled the delicious smell of ramen. It’s surprising that Naruto didn’t come running to enjoy this. 

The sound of chopstick echoed through the small stall followed by slurping noises. Midnight had his chopstick ready but still wasn’t in the best mood, as he kept on staring at his Ramen bowl. Suddenly, Scarlet elbowed him and Midnight turned to look at his lover, mentally grimacing each time he caught sight of the arm-cast that was wrapped around the arm he had sliced apart. 

Midnight however, didn’t manage to dive into his self-loathing again since Scarlet was waving his chopstick in front of his face.  
“Mid~ Hey, Mid!” Scarlet voice seemed to have an automatic reaction to him, as Midnight felt himself relaxed. He gave a slight nod. “Yeah?” 

Scarlet only grinned and pointed to his own full, steaming bowl of Ramen. 

“Since I can’t hold chopstick properly with my weak arm, would you mind if you feed me, Midnight?” 

Beside Scarlet, Crimson gave a slow whistle and Breeze was muttering under her breath, even Azure looks like she might burst into a fit of giggles because they all knew, if there’s one thing that could really make Midnight happy, was that to baby Scarlet around. And by baby, meaning to do every single thing for him like opening the door and all that crap.

Azure had been asked to another group once about who’s the biggest gentleman in her team, and they all thought that Crimson was the gentleman. Oh how Azure wished to see the look on their faces if they knew that the biggest gentleman of all was the ever younger, quiet and stoic Midnight. 

There was sound of wooden stool being scooted closer and now there’s hardly a space between Midnight and Scarlet. Midnight eyes were beaming with joy as Scarlet opened his mouth to accept the food being offered. After that Midnight was feeding himself before he repeated his action of feeding Scarlet. The fire ninja made a small content noise as he leaned closer, happy to see his lover finally seemed to be cheered up again.

“Sometimes I wonder how Scarlet does it.” Crimson said between eating his Ramen. Breeze shot him a curious look. “I mean, Scarlet knows just where to push Midnight buttons.” 

“I told you, they are a match made in heaven.” Azure giggles softly and the three of them agree to this. They agreed that Midnight would be fine once Scarlet recovered.


End file.
